


✿ — ❛ Reverie.❞ [ A collection of requested Danganronpa works. ]

by KohiPlease



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, Drama & Romance, During Canon, F/M, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Other, Post-Game(s), alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:28:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28393140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KohiPlease/pseuds/KohiPlease
Summary: A collection of Danganronpa works — an invitation to indulge in your reveries.( Reader ❣ Various )[ Requests areopen. Please refer to the first chapter for further information. ]
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Reader, Hinata Hajime/Reader, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Reader, Kamukura Izuru/Reader, Komaeda Nagito/Reader, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Reader, Naegi Makoto/Reader, Nidai Nekomaru/Reader, Oma Kokichi/Reader, Oowada Mondo/Reader, Other(s) - Relationship, Saihara Shuichi/Reader, Soda Kazuichi/Reader, Togami Byakuya/Reader
Comments: 45
Kudos: 85





	1. ✿ — ❛ general (please read).❞

~~Yes, the fandom has sucked me in.~~

I am happy to take requests from you all and hope to do justice to fulfill your Danganronpa fantasies. Please see the following prior to submitting your request:

**✿ — ❛ how do i request ? ❞**

✦ super simple: simply reply to this particular chapter with your request. no worries if you accidentally comment on another chapter — i will reply to your comment, which will indicate that i have received your request.  
✦ indicate the character/character(s) you would like to include in your piece and a brief prompt or genre you wish for them. the more vague, the easier it will be for me to write something. the prompts can be things like objects, songs, a scene in a movie you adore, you name it!  
✦ you may include any additional details, such as the universe it is set it, whether characters are aged-up, type of relationship, etc. this is definitely not mandatory, but welcome if you wish to include it!

**✿ — ❛ what _is_ welcome.❞**

✦ most genres (aside from what is listed under the next section, of course). i am a sucker for drama and angst.  
✦ romantic relationships, platonic relationships, pretty much any kind of relationship type (aside from what is listed under the next section, of course).  
✦ alternative universe settings, pre-game/post-game settings, and settings during the events of the games.  
✦ one-sided relationships, relationships involving mutual feelings from both sides, love triangles, etc.  
✦ general headcanon requests if you aren't a huge fan of stories — i actually love these.  
✦ a general prompt you would like your request to be based on (ex. headcanon requests for jealous characters, etc.). as mentioned before, the more vague, the easier it will be for me to fill in the rest of the pieces.

**✿ — ❛ what i will not write.❞**

✦ explicit romantic scenes (smuts/lemons/limes).  
✦ incestuous relationships.  
✦ character x original characters (your OCs are wonderful and beautiful, please do not misunderstand — i will avoid accepting requests for these specifically because i do not want to ruin how i apply your beautiful OCs from my interpretation.)

**✿ — ❛ fyi's.❞**

✦ i am a huuuuuuuge sucker for komaeda nagito and ouma kokichi. if anyone requests anything for these two, please forgive my word vomit in advance.  
✦ you are more than welcome to request more than once should requests still be open. i will accept your second/further requests once i ensure everyone else's has been fulfilled.  
✦ the length of each piece will vary depending on the request. please forgive me (please know i write everything with 100% love and that the length will not diminish how happy i am to write for you).  
✦ please forgive me for any requests i decline. i will be certain to outline exactly why i decline a request (albeit rare).  
✦ i will indicate a requested song in your piece which i feel will work best with the mood of your specific piece. i personally get very inspired to write particular things when hearing specific songs, so i hope i can share something you may end up liking (or not, which is totally fine).

Not sure how my writing style is like? You are more than welcome to peruse my published works (which have yet to be updated, yikes).

Hoping to get back into writing — don't be shy at all. Request away! ♥


	2. ✿ — ❛ you're my home (komaeda nagito).❞

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ✿ — requested by orange! ♥
> 
> "hi! could you do something with a female reader who has a huge crush on nagito but gets teased by her classmates for liking him? and nagito overhears one day she likes him and he confesses. maybe a first kiss too if you want to write that!! tysm! ♡"
> 
>  **warning** : _foul language_

**— ❛ you're my home.❞**  
「 _**song suggestion**_ ♫ jenny - studio killers 」

**— ✿ —**

His hopeful gaze automatically drifted to where you were seated the moment he spotted a pink envelope resting at the centre of his desk. 

Nagito was not clueless to what the contents within could potentially hold. Albeit inexperienced in the area of romance, he’d witnessed _more_ than a few similar events occur around school. The number of hearts that littered the envelope in red-ink served as an added hint, too.

To be a _recipient_ of something like this, however, was not something he ever expected. 

But Nagito barely had a second’s worth of pondering who the owner of the cursive lettering atop the letter could be (silently _praying_ it was yours) when a pair of hands slammed on his wooden desk, his eyes snapping forward to meet a foreign gaze.

More specifically, eyes that were (unfortunately) not yours. 

“Komaeda-kun…—” His classmate’s lips parted, her sweet voice laced with a large bout of confidence capturing the attention of everyone within the classroom. Whispers littered earlier’s buzz of murmured conversations, and Nagito could feel the spotlight glue itself on what unfolded before him. His classmate’s face inched closer, longer locks falling over her shoulder, which caused him to instinctively inch backwards. “There’s something I need to tell you. Let’s meet behind the kendo club shack – y’know, the benches under the tree.” It was more of a demand, really, since his classmate had retreated back to her desk before he’d even had a moment to respond. 

Nagito’s fingers gently dragged near the tips of the envelope. It felt odd, if he had to be completely honest. His classmate was a face he _was_ familiar with, but they had never spoken. Conflicting thoughts cluttered his mind as to why, or when, his classmate may have harbored feelings for him – should he honour his classmate’s wish and allow her to confess, or politely decline prior without giving her false hope? Nagito wasn’t particularly heavily involved with any other group at school, nor had he particularly been _invited_ to join any friends' circle. His mindset was unique, for the lack of a better term, and most attempts at forming some sort of bond with others often failed after the first try.

The only one who truly understood, appreciated, and complemented his character and thoughts was… **you**. A friend was a term he did not casually slap next to anyone, yet with you…— you really were his one and true **friend**. 

Someone who, should you have held mutual feelings, _he would not mind surrendering to love for_.

He hadn’t been spared the chance to look into your eyes since before the winter break a few weeks ago. Gradually like a domino effect, caused by reasons he still did not know of, the bond you shared slowly crumbled. Not knowing _why_ the distance between you began to increase…it bothered him. It hurt him.

Had he…said something **wrong** that night? He’d answered your request to come over and help him setup your new heater, which resulted in you two putting together a large hunk of metal that ended up malfunctioning. The echo of your laughter that night still filled his memories. He did not recall anything past that night, other than lending you his scarf and retiring back to his abode for the night. Nothing remotely offensive or bizzare had been attached to that.

Yet the vibe he felt from you had changed the moment you’d returned back to school from the fall break. It started with your avoidant gaze when you attempted to return the scarf he _insisted_ you should have kept. Then came excuse after another to limit and, eventually diminish, your daily routine of walking home together. And, eventually, the ritualistic exchange of texts between you two had been reduced from read receipts to zero exchanges.

Of _course_ Nagito wished to ask you what was wrong, if he had done or acted a certain way you didn't like, but your actions made it clear that his presence made you uncomfortable. He respected and admired you more than one could imagine, and the last thing he wished was to be the source of that discomfort.

His lids shut close as he broke his gaze from you, the corners of his lips twitching upwards in a bitter smile.

This was expected, really – he wondered why he’d hoped for anything more with you otherwise. Worthless scum like him being around someone as ethereal as you? Even as the Ultimate Lucky Student, he had to pull himself down to reality. Being with him would be an unpredictable journey thanks to his bouts of extremely lucky and unlucky spells. He could never stand to see you get hurt by what his very presence would bring about. So maybe this was for the best… ~~ _right?_~~

Once again, his gaze caressed over to your figure three desks down — the you who had remained fixated to the clouds outside the window, the only one seemingly unphased by what occurred just moments earlier. A tinge of pain blossomed in his chest, evident in the slight flicker that flashed over his unwavering gaze on the side of your face, drifting down the length of your hair and back up the length of your jaw.

Part of him yearned to see your reaction to what occurred earlier – would you be jealous (he wished you would be)? Would you interfere? What a fantasy... – but he could only really dream.

…Yet Nagito had been completely unaware of how tightly you had clenched your other fist, suppressing the anger that boiled in your core over what occurred.

When the final bell of the day rung, marking the end of class, Nagito packed his bag and heaved a heavy sigh. You were long gone and your desk emptied before any other student had left – Nagito’s core warmed at the memory of you heading straight to his desk back in the day the moment the bell would ring and urging him to hurry up only to take your sweet time on your walk home together.

Another pang of pain ebbed in his core and he shook away the thought.

He’d decided he would honour his classmate’s wish and rendezvous at the spot she’d be waiting for him in. Nagito _was_ a gentleman, after all – declining a lady’s request without giving her a chance would be rude.

Bag lazily slung over his shoulder, his gaze remained fixated on his shoes, his stride slow, almost _hesitant_ to reach their destination. Maybe he’d give his classmate a chance…? Sure, he had more than enough reason to decline, but he was still hopeful for a chance at love. So maybe it wouldn’t be bad to try again, right? 

His stride slowed down even more as he walked alongside the kendo club shack, his destination just shy of the corner ahead. Another long sigh left his lips.

Truth be told, he _was_ hopeful for a chance at love... _with you_. With you and you **alone**. Despite what occurred between you two lately, your scent, your eyes, everything about you constantly littered his mind. And your voice… He could literally hear your voice growing louder and louder in his thoughts—

… _Wait a second_. The soles of his shoes arrived at an immediate halt. That was not just a manifestation of his mind – he really **could** hear you nearby. 

“—I won’t let you take advantage of him.”

Your usual melodious, angelic voice was laced with a bitterness he’d never heard before. Nagito’s legs silently drifted closer to the edge of the shack, back pressed against its walls as he peeked at what was occurring. It was you and his classmate from earlier – did you two know each other?

His classmate let out a bitter, menacing laugh, completely contradictory to the vibe she had ebbed in front of him earlier. “ _Advantage_? Care to elaborate?” She had tried to act aloof – the anger and irritability brewing in your stomach had been elevated another degree.

Your hand found its way to your hip. “I know everything – I know word spread around about Nagito’s situation lately. More specifically, news on his inheritance and the incident with his parents years ago.” Your voice remains controlled. “How anyone found out beats me. But, really? Pulling a stunt like that the moment that news come out – you really don’t think your instant realization that you supposedly _like_ Nagito is suspicious?”

Nagito could feel his heart rate quicken – although he had not fully grasped the context of your heated exchange, hearing his name on your lips, hearing you indicate obvious concern for him… Happiness was not even the appropriate term to describe the sensation that washed over his soul. No matter what your classmate spouted, you’d been quick to defend.

The conversation eventually arrived at a point where your classmate had been temporarily silenced – she’d been exhausted by your inability to give up, but moreso, the intensity of your gaze scrutinizing her visage forced her to retreat almost immediately. She had crossed her arms over her chest and took a few steps closer to you. Nagito clenched his fist, prepared to interfere if that girl so much as dared to lay a finger on you. Her earlier attempt at acting oblivious completely melted away until her true, selfish, **pathetic** character made itself evident by the bitter smile that painted her visage.

“… _What’s it to you_?” Her voice is much quieter than before. You let out a scoff – she’s trying to intimidate you. Yet you hold your ground, not a single muscle twitching by her proximity to you. “It's really none of your business. You don't own him." Her lips parted to release a raspy chuckle. "My intentions, my actions – why should it be troublesome to you? Komaeda-kun is a puzzle none of us can figure out – and quite frankly, _no one has the energy to_. Aren’t I doing a nice thing by giving him a chance at love? I get what I want, he gets what he wants.”

Those words settle into Nagito’s chest – quite frankly, they do not disappoint him as they would anyone else. He’s heard those words his entire life. 

Your classmate inches even closer. “Unless you're acting this way because you... Oh god, this is pathetic! Don’t tell me you – actually _like_ that freak?”

“…I don’t.”

Nagito’s breath hitches in his throat, because your sentence does not end there.

“– it’s love. I love him. Call him freak one more time in front of me and I'll rearrange your face.”

Four letters, one syllable – it’s enough to bring his entire body to a standstill, drive his mind to la la land, and cause a sensation of inexplicable relief to bloom in his heart. If this is a dream, let him sleep forever.

The intimidation on your classmate’s is replaced with irritability – moreso for how easily you managed to uncover her true intentions. “Oh, and you’re right.” Your voice breaks the silence again. “No one here can figure him out. No one here is _smart_ enough or worthy enough to get to know Nagito for the diamond he really is. Especially when he’s forced to be mixed with **trash** like all of you.”

You pivoted on your heel, but your classmate had roughly grabbed your wrist. “We’re not finished here – where the hell do you think you’re going?”

“I need to disclose this to Nagito. I won’t let him get swayed by your fake charm – _I won’t let you hurt him_.” Your lids narrowed to slits as you glared at that disgusting face of the woman who had seized your hand. “How Nagito wishes to proceed afterwards… I won’t interfere, because the choice is his. But just know this… I won’t give him up. If things go according to your plan, just know this is face you’ll be seeing often.” A rough tug away is enough to break her grip. “I won’t let you have him. Remember that.”

Your legs finally began their stride over to where Nagito hid – he who had finally conquered the restraints that withheld the movement of his muscles. He had attempted to flee to the back of the shack to avoid encountering you – that was, until something caught his gaze.

There was malice in your classmate’s gaze as her hands retrieved a broken shinai leaning against the wall – you barely had time to register what occurred in that moment by the speed of the events that occured.

“[Name]—!”

The proximity of Nagito’s body caused your heart to race – when you pivoted again, you were met with the sight of his back and the length of his extended arm clutching the weapon that could have done some damage to your head.

“…You need to leave.” Nagito demanded, the lack of empathy sprouting a look of horror in your classmate's eyes. His eyes scrutinized the girl’s face, who knew that nothing further needed to be said to understand that Nagito would not be swayed by her antics. Especially with the way his gaze lacked even the slightest pang of warmth directed towards her.

The kendo stick fell to the leaf-littered ground as your classmate fled the scene, silence once more befalling the air surrounding both of you. Your eyes, formerly unwavering from the back of Nagito’s messy white hair, landed on the state of the very hand that saved you earlier. “Oh my god – Nagito, let me see—!”

The way the leaves under your feet crunched as you moved around to clutch his hand brought Nagito back to the present moment. You had tugged him towards the bench, his figure automatically taking a seat as you did. While you analyzed any potential splinters that might have been buried in his palm, his gaze failed to shift away from you. He loved the honesty in your expressions – you appeared hurt because of _him_ getting hurt...

What his ears witnessed from your lips earlier played on repeat. 

His skin drank the warmth of the caress of your hands – he missed this so much.

“I wouldn't have cared if it hit my head or anything, I would have taught her a lesson – it just… It sucks _you_ had to be there at that very moment.”

“I’m okay, really.” He reassured, hoping to alleviate you from the worry you expressed. You looked up, narrowing your gaze at the smile that stretched across his face – you knew Nagito well enough to understand if there was any truth of dishonesty in his expressions. 

When you had taken note of the fact that your hand still cradles his own, you had immediately retracted your arm. The instinctive action to tend to him when he was hurt had kicked in earlier – it had caused you to completely forget the tension that had seeped between you for the past two weeks. Your gaze fell to your lap immediately and you pressed your lips, praying the earthquake in your chest would quell.

“Nagito, _about earlier_ … How much did you hear?” You swallowed past a lump in your throat. The way he had lowered his head slightly, the way his gaze grazed the red and orange leaves littering the ground – you knew he had heard it all.

“I’m sorry – I didn’t mean to eavesdrop.” His response was calm, collected. He leaned forward slightly until his elbows rested on his knees, fingers lacing together as they balanced his chin. Before he was able to say anything else, the scent of your perfume graced his senses as your body shifted closer to his

“… _I’m_ the one who’s sorry.” He knew exactly what you had been apologizing for. “For leaving you alone, for making you feel lonely these few weeks – I’m so sorry, Nagito.” Usually he’s the type to intervene right away and blame his worthlessness for events occurring – and his lips had parted to do exactly that, but as if you had read his mind, you pressed a finger to his lips. You didn't want to hear anything self-deprecating. You always hated it.

“The only pathetic explanation I have for why I stayed away – is nothing more than the fact that...I was scared.”

Nagito’s brow quirked. “Scared…?”

Your laced your fingers together in an attempt to hide how they shook. “It might sound stupid, considering I kept away from you but …I was scared of...losing you by being next to you.”

Nagito had inched a little closer towards you, allowing his hand to rest on your shoulder. “Hey, I’m still here. I always will be. We’re friends, we’re never going to—”

“ _That’s_ the problem. I…can’t stay friends with you any longer. More like, I don’t _want_ to stay **friends** with you any longer. ” His heart skipped a beat. As did yours. Earlier’s hesitation in your core replaced itself with a confidence beyond what you had ever felt before. You were bold enough to shift your gaze back to Nagito, unwavering, unbreakable. “…I realized it that night when you left my home… The sight of your back made me feel safe. I realized how much I liked it better when you were near me, and how crappy it felt seeing you walk away.” His hand, formerly occupying your shoulder, slid down back to his side as he gaped at you in disbelief at what left your lips.

Yet your hand seized his own, fingers snaking their way into the spaces of his hand. Pink tinged your cheeks, matching the hue that dominated his visage. “No matter how nicely I decorate my place, it’s still just a house. Being near you…that night, I understood that _that_ was what felt like home to me.” The warmth on your expression drove his heart into a whirlwind. His inability to even utter a single word in this scenario made him feel like shit.

It was just… _He was so **fucking** happy to hear all that_. Nagito was in utter disbelief of being present in this very moment. 

Your cleared your throat and continued. “What I said earlier, about not giving you up, about my feelings… Trust me, I’m sorry about everything else and the way I made you feel lately. But I’m not sorry about my feelings. I won’t run away like I did before, when I was scared of whether or not the feeling was mutual. I – love you. And I want you by my side, if you will allow me to.” 

You become slightly concerned with the way Nagito’s white tresses covered his gaze, giving you no indication of his reaction to your confession. His hand, currently laced with yours, does not retort, however. After what felt like eternity, you could hear a brief, light chuckle leave Nagito’s lips. 

“Being with me will be painful, you know?” He indicated. “You know how my life’s been. Bouts of extreme luck followed by heaps of unlucky moments. Anyone I’m around will have to face the same fate. It’s unfair for anyone to have to suffer through that with worthless scum like—”

“You letting someone be by their side – _that’s_ what I call extreme luck.” Your reply was shared with a lack of hesitation. Your hand shiftted to grip his, pulling it close to your chest where your other hand enveloped the hold. “Aren’t ups and downs part of life in general? _That_ doesn’t scare me – the only thing I’m scared of is a life void of you in it. If I were with someone else, I don’t think I could overcome the hurdles. But with you, Nagito… – I have hope in myself with you. _With us_.”

Nagito hadn’t given you a chance to add on to those sweet, sweet words – his lips, overcome with the sudden urge to claim you as his, captured yours in a gesture that catapulted you to cloud nine. Despite the spontaneity of the action, you had fallen weak to it almost immediately, pressing harder to tattoo the feeling of his lips on your own. 

Brief it was, the moment, but Nagito’s arms had been quick to hold your frame close, the warmth of his forehead kissing the cloth of your shoulder. His body finally relaxed after what felt like weeks. The tension he held these past few weeks of losing you escaped his body all in an instant, and he had completely surrendered to the arms that had cradled his frame in return. 

Abandonment was a common occurrence in his life. Yet here you were, wary of the risks involved by his side – the you who had hope in a future with him.

His frame shook slightly – he couldn’t contain his happiness. “I already knew you would answer that way. I can’t tell you how relieved I am – how badly I’ve wanted to be where we are now.” His voice came out as a murmur, as if he had been sleep-talking, and it had only urged you to hold him closer. 

“– please accept my love, too. Be by my side, always.” 

**— ✿ —**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhh i did not know how to end this at all! (┳Д┳) please forgive any choppiness + OOC-ness! i love high school drama and tbh i had a ton of fun writing this. i will be working on the request for ouma kokichi next - as always, feedback is looooooved! ♥


End file.
